


Meet the Band

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa takes Louisa on a triple date to meet her friends from her Star Academy days.





	Meet the Band

Louisa jumped away from the mirror as Lisa opened the bathroom door. She blushed as Lisa beheld her frazzled state, and the many make up and personal grooming implements on the bathroom cabinet.

“You don’t have to be nervous, you know,” said Lisa, coming over to rest her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Louisa bit her lip, then grimaced at the waxy taste of lipstick.

“But they’re all so beautiful,” said Louisa.

“You are too,” said Lisa, putting a hand on Louisa’s cheek. “You don’t have to dress up for them, they don’t care what you look like.”

“It’s just that with five celebrities gathered together…” Louisa trailed off, her face paling as she thought about the amount of photos of herself there would be after today.

“We’re just going to a… what do you call it again?” asked Lisa.

“Pub,” said Louisa. 

“Yeah, a pub for lunch,” said Lisa. “It’ll be nice and intimate, no noise because we’ll be in the restaurant area, and the staff have promised to try to keep any paparazzi outside.”

“Do you really expect that to work?” asked Louisa.

“Well, no, but it’ll at least stop most of them,” said Lisa. She rubbed Louisa’s back. “Don’t worry, babe, you’ll be fine.”

“I guess… that picture they took of us on the beach was nice,” said Louisa. She’d been pleasantly surprised when she’d seen it, with the wind blowing her hair and sand swirling around their horses’ hooves. Somehow, the sneaky photographer had managed to capture the look she and Lisa had been giving each other.

“Yeah, it was,” said Lisa. “And hey, we’ll be at risk too- the paps love to get pictures of celebrities with food in their mouths.”

“That’s true,” said Louisa. “Maybe I should take this lipstick off and put lip gloss on instead.”

“If you want,” said Lisa. “I’ll only kiss it off. And it’ll come off when you’re eating.” Louisa smiled as Lisa kissed her cheek, and then she picked up the cleansing wipes and reapplied her make up for the last time. Some foundation, a little eye make up, and a pink lip gloss that didn’t clash with her hair too badly. She left her purple hair down, straightening it while Lisa put on her own make up.

“Okay, now I’m ready to go,” said Louisa, smiling at her reflection and then at her girlfriend.

They left the house holding hands, and took the ferry to Jarlaheim. From there, it was a quick walk to the pub hidden in the walls of Jarlaheim.

“This is where I first met Alex as a friend, but I didn’t know it had a restaurant,” said Louisa, looking up at the sign on the wall.

“What were you doing in a bar?” asked Lisa.

“Trying to pick up girls,” said Louisa, blushing at the memory. “That backfired. Then I was busy with Alex so I never went back.”

“My shy little girlfriend, picking up girls,” said Lisa, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Shall we go in?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” said Louisa. “I want to meet your friends.”

The cool air conditioning of the pub washed over them as Louisa stepped inside, and the first thing she saw was a beautiful blonde woman kissing a Frenchman up against the wall.

“Hi, Brit,” said Lisa, giving the woman a grin. The couple broke apart, and the woman jumped over to Lisa to hug her.

“Lisa, hi! Oh, and is this your girlfriend? She’s so cute,” Brittany gushed.

“Thank you,” said Louisa. “You’re just as beautiful as Lisa said you are.”

“Yes, and she is all mine,” said the Frenchman, wrapping his arms around Brittany’s waist and pulling her close to him so her back was against his chest. He kissed her neck and she giggled.

“Oh, Pierre, no need to be jealous,” said Brittany. “Many people admire my beauty, but I have eyes only for you.” She turned around and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“They’ll be busy for a while,” said Lisa. “C’mon, let’s find Kevin and Kyomi.”

The two of them walked further into the pub, and Lisa finally made a noise of delight and pulled Louisa into the main bar area.

“Here they are,” said Lisa, gesturing to a well-dressed man sitting at the bar and a dark-skinned girl at the jukebox.

“Hey, Lisa!” the girl cried, turning around.

“I recognise you,” said Louisa. “You’re the girl on all the posters.”

“Yeah! I can’t believe I’m so famous back here,” said Kyomi. “Even Lisa just has the one poster, and the other three have none.”

“To be fair, Pierre isn’t a musician,” said Lisa. “He’s just Brittany’s husband.”

“The only one of us to finally take the plunge,” said Kyomi. “But Kev and I are planning on it. Someday.”

“After your current tour wraps up,” said Kevin.

“So, we’re engaged, Brit and Pierre are married, and what about you two?” asked Kyomi.

“Girlfriends,” said Louisa. “Until we get rings so people won’t ask about them.”

“Good choice,” said Kevin, joining them with two beers in his hands. Kyomi took one, thanking him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Did you want one?” asked Kyomi.

“No thanks, I don’t drink,” said Louisa. “I don’t like the taste.”

“Okay, more for us,” said Kyomi.

“I’ll get us some cokes?” Lisa asked her girlfriend. Louisa nodded, and waited until her girlfriend returned with the glass bottles.

“I got us a table,” said Kevin. “Come on, I’ll show you where the restaurant is.”

“Come on, you two! Stop sucking face for a minute so we can go sit down,” Kyomi called back to where Brittany and Pierre were still, as she’d said, sucking face.

“Hopefully they don’t put you off your food,” said Lisa as she followed Kevin and Kyomi into the restaurant area.

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” said Louisa. 

The restaurant area was a nice little place, cosy with nice furnishings. Kevin and Kyomi sat across from each other, and Lisa and Louisa sat on the same side as Kyomi. Brittany and Pierre sat beside Kevin, when they finally arrived.

“Aww, too bad this isn’t a booth seat, then I could sit in your lap,” said Brittany, pouting at her husband.

“That’s not even the honeymoon phase, they’ve always acted like that with each other,” said Lisa to her girlfriend.

“That’s really sweet,” said Louisa. 

“Yeah, if you don’t have to see it every single day,” said Kyomi. “Since Star Academy.”

“So, what should we order?” asked Lisa, opening up her menu. “I’m starving.”

“Well, good to see that that hasn’t changed,” said Kyomi with a laugh.

“I love my food,” said Lisa. “I’m a bottomless pit.”

“And genetically gifted,” said Brittany.

“She sure is,” said Louisa, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. “And I like to cook so it’s helpful when I want someone to try out my new creations.”

“Ooh, you cook? Interesting,” said Kyomi. “Kev cooks too, he’s really good at it.”

“I try,” said Kevin, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

After ordering their food, the small talk resumed.

“So, Louisa said she wants to know about you guys,” said Lisa.

“Can she not talk for herself?” asked Pierre.

“She can, she’s just very shy,” said Lisa.

“Well, I’m Brittany and I’m a singer,” said Brittany. “I sing a lot of pop songs. Pierre is my husband and I love him very much.”

“Yeah, I kinda guessed that,” said Louisa. “You look like the right person to be a pop star.”

“I am Pierre, Brittany’s husband,” said Pierre, his French accent as beautiful as Mario’s. “I was new at the Star Academy when the other four met. I fell in love with the beautiful Brittany, and we married as soon as we finished school.”

“It was a whirlwind romance,” said Brittany with a happy sigh. “He took me on rides on his moped, seeing all the sights, and we travelled the world for our honeymoon. The Eiffel tower is so beautiful when you have someone to enjoy it with.”

“I’d love to go there someday,” said Louisa. “And that just sounds so romantic.”

“Well, it’s not as dramatic as rescuing each other, but we can’t all be Chosen Ones,” said Brittany.

“Soul Riders,” said Lisa.

“Whatever, they’re the same thing,” said Brittany with a shrug.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” said Louisa with a laugh. She was beginning to relax, seeing how nice everyone was. Kevin was pretty quiet in his corner, but he seemed happy.

“I’m Kyomi, but you already know that,” said Kyomi. “I’m more of a hip hop dancer but I sing as well. Also, apparently I’m very popular here on the mainland. Good thing nobody saw me.”

“You know they probably did,” said Lisa.

“You know what I mean,” said Kyomi. “No huge groups of fans clamouring for my attention. I love the fans, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes a girl’s gotta rest. Especially when she’s been on tour for months.”

“Heh, at least you were allowed to rest,” said Lisa, taking a sip of her coke. “I come home and immediately get trapped in pink hell.”

“Trouble just follows you around, huh?” said Kyomi.

“Better you than me,” said Kevin, finally speaking up. “I guess you should know about me, huh?”

“Are you shy too?” asked Louisa.

“Nah, just quiet,” said Kevin. “So you know I’m engaged to Kyomi.”

“Yeah, and Lisa showed me that you play the keyboard,” said Louisa.

“Yeah, I make most of Kyomi’s music,” said Kevin. “I’ve been doing that since Star Academy.”

“And he writes my music,” said Kyomi. 

“He’s friends with Alex too,” said Lisa. “They grew up in the same neighbourhood.”

“Huh, I’m surprised she never mentioned you,” said Louisa.

“To be fair, her girlfriend is trapped in pink hell,” said Kevin. “She’s got other things on her mind. And she’s been helping out her mama a lot lately.”

“That’s true,” said Louisa.

Their food came, and Louisa was glad that her nerves had disappeared so she could eat. Brittany and Pierre fed each other their pasta dish of course, which Lisa rolled her eyes at. Then Lisa and Louisa shared dessert, to much cooing from Brittany and teasing from Kyomi.

“Chocolate cake that good should be shared,” said Lisa. “And hey, Kyomi, I’ve seen you when Kevin’s been cooking.”

“He uses me to taste-test,” said Kyomi with a shrug.

“Lisa isn’t allowed to taste-test while I’m cooking,” said Louisa. “I want enough batter left to cook with.”

“Smart choice,” said Brittany. “Remember when we stayed over at my place and made cookies for a midnight snack? She ate all the cookie dough.”

“Oh my god, really?” said Louisa, laughing at the mental image.

“It was good cookie dough,” said Lisa. “And we had fun, didn’t we?”

“Most people bake the cookies first, dear,” said Brittany.

“I can’t wait that long,” said Lisa.

“It’s fifteen minutes!” said Louisa, to much laughter from the group.

“Aww, it’s so good to see that we all have someone now,” said Brittany. “And we’re all getting married or are married.”

“We’ve grown up,” said Lisa. “Grown up and become famous and found love.”

“Living the dream,” said Brittany. 

“We’ve achieved our goals,” said Kevin. “All of them. I even bought mama a nice place.”

“That was the first thing you did,” said Kyomi. “And you were so happy.”

“Yeah, I was,” said Kevin, smiling at the memory. “And she was too.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” said Louisa.

“So, girly, tell us about you,” said Kyomi. “Are the rumours true?”

“The ones about me being just a small-town girl? Yes,” said Louisa. “And I help out everyone over Jorvik. At the moment I mostly train horses when I’m not helping people with things.”

“You’re so normal,” said Brittany, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her palm. 

“She does not mean that in the offensive way,” said Pierre. “Only that you are normal like I am normal.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “I’m not a musician or anything. The only creative thing I do is write stories.”

“Well, Pierre isn’t that creative, only with his t-“

“Please don’t talk about sex at the table,” said Kyomi, cutting Brittany off. Brittany laughed.

“Just like in the old days,” said Lisa, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend and pressing a kiss to Louisa’s cheek.

“Oh, has your tattoo healed yet?” asked Brittany, reaching across the table and grabbing Lisa’s hand.

“It’s getting there,” said Lisa, smiling as Brittany cooed over it.

“Just wait until she gets a physical ring,” said Louisa. 

“Yeah, she was cooing over my sparkler for ages,” said Kyomi, looking at her emerald engagement ring glittering in the lights of the restaurant.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for romance,” said Brittany. “Please let me be your Maid of Honour at the wedding, Lisa.”

“I dunno, I was thinking of asking Linda,” said Lisa. “We’ll see when that date arrives.”

“Please consider me,” said Brittany.

“I will, don’t worry,” said Lisa, smiling at her.

“Yay!” Brittany squealed in excitement.

Louisa was a little tired by the time they finally stood from the table, just from being around so many strangers. But she was also happy, that these new people were so nice and that she’d finally gotten to meet some of Lisa’s friends.

Not even the bright flash of cameras at the door could kill Louisa’s good mood, and she didn’t even care that she was in jeans and a t-shirt. She had four new phone numbers in her phone (and four new friends on Facebook), Lisa was holding her hand, and she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.


End file.
